Flower
by TeaTimeForUs
Summary: Eren hadn't meant to trip and ruin the gift, but he has to face Levi eventually. But he's more worried that he doesn't mind his punishment; it was a long time coming. (Prompt fill)


A prompt fill from Tumblr. Feel free to leave a comment or PM me!

* * *

Blood bloomed like a flower on the bed sheets, and Eren watched as it spread with his one good eye. The other was swollen shut and hot as hell to the touch. How would he explain it? Maybe he had fallen off his horse and struck it on a rock, but that seemed pretty coincidental.

"Shitty brat," Levi sighed, and the hand that was wound in his hair suddenly clenched. It felt like Levi was trying to tear it straight out of his scalp. Eren gasped, and more blood dripped from the inside of his mouth, making the stain beneath him bigger still.

Levi thrust once more, harshly, and Eren let out something that was supposed to be a groan. It broke in half, but whether it was from his desperation or the fact that his body was still going through puberty, neither of them knew. And at this point, neither of them cared.

Eren didn't know what was louder, the sound of skin slapping on skin or his own breaths as they tore out of a throat that was quickly forming bruises in the shape of fingerprints.

* * *

"The commander is going to kill you," Jean commented idly as he wandered past.

"I know," Eren spat, frantically trying to sop up the wine. It had been shipped out as a gift to the members, and Eren had been instructed to take it to the kitchens so that it could be chilled before evening came. He hadn't meant to catch the toe of his boot in one of the many cracks that existed in the floor of the castle, nor had he meant to go flying face-first, the bottles of wine tumbling from his arms. The glass had shattered so violently that Eren feared the whole building had heard. He had managed to scrape all of the broken shards into a pile and had begun to soak up the liquid with old bed sheets he had ripped from the nearest storage closet.

"Why are you using bed sheets?" Jean asked, leaning over Eren, hands on his hips. "That's just going to make him angrier, idiot."

"Shut up! Help me or get lost!" Eren yelled, sitting up on his knees so he could twist around to face Jean.

"Your face looks like it's gonna pop," the taller boy said, one side of his mouth lifting into that taunting position that Eren knew so well; that only served to make Eren's face grow hotter. He felt whatever patience he had left plummet, and his fists curled up in the rough cotton of the sheets, wringing out the wine he had soaked up. But before he could snap Jean's head off, the sound of boots hitting the floor rang through the room as someone entered.

"Oi, Jaeger, I need-", Levi began, before he paused from shuffling the papers he held in his hand. Eren felt his mouth go dry as the critical eyes of his commander scanned the scene before him. He knew exactly what Levi was seeing – a messy, sweaty boy holding a bunch of ragged bed sheets full of wine that could garner more money than drugs sold in the black market.

"Oh."

"Commander, I didn't mean to, I _swear_ I didn't mean to," Eren stammered at the exact same moment that Jean sputtered some bullshit excuse as he backpedaled out of the room. Levi's expression didn't change much, and somehow that made it worse – Eren would have preferred that he express his rage like a normal human being. Instead, there was a distinct tightness in his eyes and his eyebrows slowly pulled together, crinkling the skin in between.

"You didn't make it far," Levi said, and his voice had a certain tone to it that made Eren duck his head. He let the drenched bed sheets drop to the stone floor, heart beating hard as Levi walked toward him. Eren stared at the dingy white of his pants, dirtied from cleaning the horse stalls early that morning, and now they were spattered with drops of maroon wine.

"It was an accident," Eren said, making sure to not let his voice shake. "I'm sorry, sir."

"You know how much this shit costs?" Levi asked, but Eren knew it wasn't a question that required an answer. "And you tried to clean it with bed sheets. That's pretty stupid, even for you, brat. We could have used those. Look at me."

Eren immediately snapped his head up, and when he looked Levi in the eye, something in his stomach twisted. Levi picked up one foot and placed it so gently on Eren's knee that it was unnerving.

"Say, Eren," Levi said, sounding bored. "What would you do if I punched you right in the face? Right in one of those pretty eyes."

"Sir?"

Suddenly Levi's foot was right on his crotch, pushing down, and a sound crawled up Eren' throat that didn't quite escape. The action should have surprised him, but somehow, it didn't. The two of them had exchanged small touches before, heated enough to cross the line away from platonic. Brushes across the back of necks, knocking legs together under the dinner table, Levi leaning in much too close to Eren's ear during practice.

He breathed out, heavier than normal, eyes fixed on the boot that was pressed between his legs.

"Answer me, Jaeger."

"I wouldn't mind, sir," Eren hissed as Levi ground down. "I deserve it."

"Yeah, I know," the shorter man replied, and then a white hot pain exploded in Eren's left eye that made him gasp as he fell back. His elbows hit the stone, and he lifted a hand to tentatively feel the skin by his eye. It was already rapidly puffing up.

"Get up," Levi said, toeing Eren in the ribs. "We're taking a trip."

* * *

When Eren really thought about it, he figured it'd come to this eventually. He had a habit of staring at Levi when he thought his commander wouldn't notice, whether it was the sharp tilt of his jaw or the curve of his ass. There was just something about him that made Eren's throat tighten. He knew from the moment that Levi had thrown himself down on the couch and extended an arm behind him that he was done for.

And okay, he hadn't admitted to Levi that he was what Eren dreamt of, and waking up hard in the morning was worse because those images of the two of them together just wouldn't go away. He often carried them through the day. The random touching between them certainly didn't help.

Maybe something was wrong with him – he certainly felt wrong. But each slap that Levi delivered to his face felt as good as any caress. Attention was attention, and there was some sick part of him that _liked _the pain. Levi knew it, too, and there was something almost affectionate about his roughness. He delivered so many kisses to Eren that he thought even the split in his lip would bruise. His hands splayed against the cold stone wall of Levi's room, fingers slightly curled as if he were holding on.

Levi's hand pressed hard around Eren's neck, fingers digging into the hot skin beneath his jaw. He didn't mean to moan as loudly as he did, but with Levi gripping his cock firmly enough to hurt, it was almost impossible.

"You're seriously twisted, brat," Levi rasped into his ear, and Eren nodded slightly. He didn't protest as Levi ripped his pants and belts off the rest of the way, and he found himself being shoved roughly onto the bed, bruised knees sinking into the mattress.

"Open your mouth," Levi ordered somewhere above him and Eren complied, parting his lips so that Levi could stick two fingers in. He closed and sucked them tightly, tasting the flesh. Clean, as expected. After a moment, Levi pulled them out of his mouth roughly, fingernail catching the cut on Eren's lip. The taste of copper filled his mouth, but he couldn't bring himself to focus on it. He was too distracted by the hand gripping his hip, and then the odd sensation of those same fingers being pushed inside of him.

Eren twisted his hands into the sheets and for the first time in a long time, titans didn't exist, his nightmares didn't exist, the walls didn't cast shadows over their heads. The only thing that existed was the pleasure of Levi's fingers as they worked him apart, and then the sharp pain as something much thicker replaced them without warning.

That flower of blood bloomed on the white sheets below him and he felt so hot and each time he gasped Levi's name, he was rewarded with a yank on his hair. The pain all melded into something so pleasurable it made him want to cry.

They both had known that they'd end up here.

Eren grunted as his face was shoved roughly into the pillow, smearing blood, and Levi leaned flush against him, hips sharp and jilting.

"Let me come," he gasped out, and then hissed as teeth sank into his shoulder.

"You sounded pretty rude. Try again."

Eren gritted his teeth and almost thought of ignoring him, but he was _right there. _"Please sir, I just want to come, sir."

"Then come," Levi said, but he sped up anyway, thrusting so hard that it made Eren's knees weak.

"Yes, sir," he replied, voice sinking into a moan as Levi graciously wrapped a hand around him. He stroked him slowly, the complete opposite of the rhythm he had picked up above him.

No one could ever claim Eren for a liar, because in no time at all, his abdomen clenched painfully tight and he let out a shaky gasp that was mostly muffed by the pillow as he came hard into Levi's hand.

"Filthy," Levi muttered, but he stroked Eren through his orgasm anyway before quickly pulling out. There was a slight pause before Levi hissed out a strangled groan and then something warm was hitting Eren's skin, and the liquid pooled in the dimples of the small of his back.

The silence that filled the room then was heavy, punctuated only by their heavy breathing, but Eren couldn't bring himself to feel ashamed. He slowly rolled himself over, watched as Levi walked to his desk and unfolded a small hand towel. Eren closed his eyes, body still vibrating. It was odd that he felt impossibly good in some places and ached in others, but it didn't bother him in the slightest.

"Hey," Levi said, and a towel hit his chest. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Levi glaring down at him, brows scrunched. His pants were on, but unbuttoned, and the way they sagged off his slim hips almost made Eren smile. Almost.

"It's not time to sleep. Clean yourself up and haul ass upstairs. You have to pick up your mess."

"Will I be punished, sir?" Eren asked as he did what he was told, sitting up and wiping at his back.

"Haven't you already been?" Levi replied, raising his brows, and that time Eren did smile, despite the fact that it made his lip bleed.

"Yes, sir."

"That's what I thought. And Eren, this didn't happen. And it never will unless you fuck up again."

"I'll try not to…fuck up again, sir."

Levi turned then, and he held Eren's gaze as he shrugged on his shirt.

"No," he said, "I wouldn't say that."


End file.
